The present invention relates to a threaded ring having a one-piece body provided with internal threading and two body components. One body component is in the form of a set collar with a planar surface on the end in a radial plane. The other body component forms a retaining ring connected to the first component to form a gap positioned between the two body components by an elastically flexible wall component. An actuating mechanism permits the geometry of the gap to be adjusted on the basis of the elastic flexibility of the wall component